


Breathe Me

by freeshavocado



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doyoung and Jungwoo are angels, Gen, How Do I Tag, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeshavocado/pseuds/freeshavocado
Summary: The more he smiles the more he cries. The more he tries the more he's put down. What is the use of trying anyway?Shoot me I don't know how to write a summary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to dive into the angst. This is more of like a metaphor for me loosing my friends. Fun! Sorry this is terrible it is my first time attempting this. Cheerios!

_Breathe in, breathe out, spin, jump, raise your hands, spin, repeat._

Thoughts raised through Donghyuck's mind as he stared at his form in the mirror. He danced like it was the last day of his life. He danced like he felt he didn't need to add another line of red to his thighs. He stared and smiled as if everything was fine while his head was filled by a cacophony of self-deprecating words. Donghyuck was absorbed in trying to emulate the perfection that was Taeyeong and Mark. He tried to be full of energy when all he wanted was to disappear. He tried but couldn't hold in his tears. When his legs gave up on him, he collapsed in a sobbing heap on the floor. He raised his head and stared at the failure in the mirror that was himself. He saw an ugly kid staring back at him. A kid who couldn't sing, dance, or do anything properly. In other words, he was tired. He wondered when doing what he loves and being with the people who thought were his familt started to be self torture. When he heard the thumps of feet and noise of chatter down the hall way he picked himself up, wiped his face, and straightened his crooked shirt. He started dancing again to block himself from seeing the cause of his crisis. The other members of NCT 127 opened the door of the practice room and barely glanced at the dancing figure who was supposed to be their maknae.

Taeyeong was carrying Mark on his back while cooing about how such a great maknae he was. Johnny and Jaehyun joked with the Canadian and hugged him-much to Mark's horror-when Taeyeong put him down. The others minus Jungwoo and Doyoung loitered by the door. They were huddled in a circle talking in hushed voices. Jungwoo and Doyoung walked in with their arms on each other's shoulders. Doyoung spared the others a glance but zeroed in on Haechan's dancing form. He looked at the maknae with concern but the aforementioned maknae didn't see it. Haechan was too invested in ignoring the group.

As all of them started stretching, Donghyuck stopped dancing to take a water break- or he was going to but as his feet led him to the bench where his bag was he was stopped by Taeyeong's voice.

"Donghyuck, who told you you could take a break? You should get in position and get ready. You've been slacking off lately and I can see it." ,Taeyeong called out.

Donghyuck flinched when he heard Taeyeong call him out. His thoughts decided to add salt to the the injury. "Yeah he's right. You've been slacking off. How can you still be in the unit when you're so bad at dancing?" His mind supplied, adding fuel to the flame that was burning deep inside of him. Donghyuck muttered a quiet "sorry" and walked to his spot. He was afraid to look at the mirror in case he might see the disapproving looks the others would for sure be sending him.

While this all went on, Doyoung observed Haechan's reaction to Taeyeong's scolding. He couldn't recognize this Haechan. He didn't know this weak and downtrodden Haechan. The Haechan he knew would've told their leader that he's been practicing. He would've begged Taeyeong to allow him to drink with aegyo injected into his plea but instead this Haechan took the accusation and kept silent. The closer Doyoung looked the more broken this Haechan seemed. Their was no light in his eyes, no joy on his face, no snarky retort. All that was left was a person who's given up. Doyoung decided to step in and asked Taeyeong to allow the poor kid to drink water.

"Taeyeong hyung, just let him take a 2 minute break. He didn't take a break a while ago." ,Doyoung said to their leader, who was busy massaging Mark's shoulder. Taeyeong looked up, grimaced, and begrudgingly gave Haechan permission to drink water.

Haechan looked at Doyoung with a mixture of surprise and disbelief. He was surprised that one of his hyungs would actually help him. He looked at his group mates with a look of wariness and apprehension. Guessing that he was safe, he hurried over to the bench and pulled out a bottle of water. He quickly opened the cover and took big gulps of water. After quenching his thirst he ran back to take his position.

Doyoung saw it all, that look of surprise that Donghyuck gave him when he helped the younger. He saw that look of distrust and disbelief. He saw the apprehension and wariness that the maknae had for his hyungs. He saw all of it and it broke his heart. He thought that Haechan had been quiet and meek for the last three weeks or so because he was pressured, but this situation proved him wrong. Donghyuck wasn't stressed or sick; he lost trust and is afraid of them. Doyoung mind went back to all the times one of them scolded the maknae, pushed his attempts at affection away, or straight up criticized him. It all went to the maknae's head. Doyoung was reminded that this wasn't the maknae from hell, Haechan, the indestructible maknae of NCT 127. This was Lee Donghyuck, the boy who left home to early to train. The boy who was sensitive and had too much love to give. The main vocalist realized that all of them had made Hyuck feel unwanted and like a burden. He thought of all of the times that they pushed Hyuck away only to coddle Mark. He remembered all the time when they treated Mark like the maknae and showered their affections on him. He remembered all those time Hyuck was left behind and people dropped him in exchange for Mark. He saw the sorrow that painted the youngest's face and he felt guilty. He doesn't know how deep the hurt jas settled in Hyuck soul, but he knew that this greatly affected him. As the music started playing, he got in position, but at the back of his mind he was thinking of confronting the younger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Jungwoo sees things.  
> Taeyeong and Doyoung are two opposing forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on this fic
> 
> P.S. Listen to Please Stay a cholrale composition by Jake Runestad. As someone who was formerly suicidal, it tears me to pieces everytime I hear it. A beautiful song indeed. Anyway here is the second chapter enjoy or cry is more accurate.

Jungwoo is an angel. That fact is self-evident. The sun is hot, snow is cold, puppies and kittens are cute, and Junwoo is an angel. It is as simple as that. Because he is an angel, Jungwoo sees everything. He sees Mark's subtle signs of fatigue. He sees Johnny making himself smaller when he's having a bad day. He sees Winwin's small smile when either Yuta or Taeil cling to him. He sees Taeyeong going to Jaehyun for comfort when he's having self-doubt and vice versa. He sees Doyoung trying to be there for Haechan. Then he sees Hyuck. Oh god, He sees Hyuck folding himself in and recoiling when anyone even slightly brushes past him. He sees Hyuck shaking and biting his lips with his eyes down cast when Taeyeong or Mark or Jaehyun or anyone scolds him. He sees the way Hyuck fidgets and digs his nails into his palm when their manager glares at him in disapproval. He sees the way Hyuck grits his teeth to block the pain when he lands on the floor a little too hard when he trips on Yuta's feet. He sees the tears that well up in Donghyuck's eyes. He sees the tears that the maknae wipes away. He sees the bleeding and wobbly lips. He sees the mask that the maknae puts on. When Donghyuck's pants ride up a bit too high, he sees it, no, them, the lines decorating Hyuck's inner thighs. The lines carved on for sweet release.

Donghyuck's crashes onto the floor when he trips on Yuta's leg. His knees and elbows takes the most damage and judging by the pain radiating from them there would be nasty bruises on them. His eyes tear up and his lips wobble as he desperately tries to not cry. He picks himself up and tries to subtly rub his knees. When he looks up, he sees Taeyeong's and Yuta's faces and judging from the glares thrown his way they were going to rip him a new one. The anxiety makes him feel like puking. His body trembles slightly as Taeyeong takes a deep breath. 

"Donghyuck!" ,Taeyeong all but screams. "Keep your head in the game! If you were focused you wouldn't have tripped! If you mean to stay in the group put in more effort!" ,Taeyeong says in exasperation. "You can't even handle being in two units? Look at Mark, he is in more units than any of us and still practices, performs, and memorizes all the choreography." ,he continued. "Do you think you're better than us? Is that why you don't want to practice?", he asked the younger who was staring at the floor resolutely. "If you can actually be useful to the unit we wouldn't-"

"Hyung! That's enough!"

Taeyeong looked in shock at Doyoung. He never expected to be interrupted by the younger. A closer look at the vocalists face shows that he is absolutely seething. 

"You're going to far. He tripped on Yuta's legs. It was an accident. People make mistakes all the time. Mark tripped on Jaehyun's legs awhile ago and you didn't say anything so leave Donghyuck alone." ,Doyoung said sharply while eyeing the youngest's shivering body. 

Their leader looked like he wanted to say something but the glare on the vocalist's face deterred him. He sighed in exasperation and went back to his position all the while glaring at the youngest's back.

After Taeyeong's and Doyoung's little argument, Jungwoo walked over to Haechan to give him a comforting pat, but let his hand hover awkwardly when he saw Hyuck shivering and heard him mumble to himself. Jungwoo frowned as he saw the maknae inch away from him slightly. Everything clicked into place in his mind. This was the result of their actions on the younger. This was the result of pushing him away, scolding him, and ignoring him, but this time it snow-balled into something bigger and more painful. Jungwoo clenched his jaw and decided to speak with the younger when they got back to the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I fall will you catch me?  
> If I die would you cry?  
> I'd I'm hurting would you comfort me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence. Life has been dragging me through the mud by my weave. I have my Sats on Saturday and I'm still doing a lot of projects so couldn't catch up.

Silence, silence is all Donghyuck wanted. He didn't want the pounding bass that he felt underneath his feet. He certainly didn't want the shrill sound of sharp words thrown at him a few moments prior. He hated it. He hated the noise of thumping feet and the squeeks that were produced when they dragged their feet on the floor. Honestly, he just wanted the practice to be over with so he can return to the recesses of his mind. 

He wanted the silence and loved it at the same time. The silence of others and his enviroment made him feel safe. It made hime feel like there was no one there to get angry with him or say words that cut into his soul. It made him feel alone in a way that made him feel peaceful. It made him be in his own zone.

He also hated silence. Silence made the noises in his head louder. It made the taunts seem deafening. Everything in his head seemed unbearable. Donghyuck loved the paradox of it all. 

The team went through five more routines, before Taeyeong decided they practiced enough. Sighs of relief were heard as everyone collapsed to the floor. While the others packed their bag, Donghyuck walked to the farthest corner of the room and started packing his. He silently got all of his stuff and waited for everyone to leave the room. His band mates streamed out of the door with cheerful chatter and rambunctious shoving. When they were all gone, Haechan broke down and curled into himself. He remembered when Taeyeong would encourage him whenever he would make mistakes, he remembered when Yuta would pick him up whenever he fell all the while cooing that his baby must be hurt, and he remembered when he would be in the center of all the noise and chaos that the group would cause but now here he was crying while the others left him. It was truly pathetic. Donghyuck wipes his tears and stood up. He slung his bag over his shoulders and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway with his head down barely paying attention to his steps and bump into a solid figure. When he turned his head up, he came face to face with a frowning Doyoung's and Jungwoo right behind him. Donghyuck saw the frowns adorning both of their faces and instantly cringed at the thought of what they would say to him. He blanked out as soon as he saw Doyoung raise his hand. He started shaking and backing away. 

"Please, no, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't hit me." ,he begged while tears started streaming down his face. He couldn't think or even speak straight. All he could think of was Doyoung's raised palm. He felt it, the phantom touches of hands he didn't want. He felt the shoves and semi slaps of his band mates when he made some of them angry. He felt the anger that flowed out from their iron grips when he did something remotely wrong. He felt it all; the anger, disappointment, and hatred from his team mates. He didn't want it anymore. He hated where he was. He hated how his band mates changed. If Doyoung, the one who he truly looked up to, strike him he knew for sure that the last thread that was keeping him together would break. He couldn't stand up straight anymore. His vision was darkening. He felt his lungs seized up. He felt his legs collapsed under him. His ears started ringing before he hit the floor and the last thing he saw was Doyoung and Jungwoo shaking him. 

Doyoung panicked when he saw Haechan shake and back away, but what really caught him of guard was when Haechan started crying. He and Jungwoo started approaching the crying figure but stopped when they heard Donghyuck begging them to not hit him. Doyoung felt his heart ache when he saw the state that the younger was in. He saw that the confident Donghyuck that he knew was truly gone. All that was left was a shell of a person he once knew. This Donghyuck was a broken soul. This was no longer the cheerful and brave vocalist that they all once knew. The spritely soul was cut down because of their ignorance and insensitivity. Doyoung tried to approach Haechan again this time with his hands by his side. As soon as he stepped into Donghyuck's personal space, his eyes widened when Donghyuck collapsed. He and Jungwoo crowded around the boy's prostrate body and frantically shook him and called his name. When Doyoung turned to Jungwoo to ask him to call the ambulance, he saw that Jungwoo was crying. His tears were streaming down his face as he wordlessly nodded and took out his phone. After Jungwoo stood up and started dialling his phone, Doyoung slowly lifted Hyuck's head and put it to his chest. He too started crying and shaking. He felt like he failed as the maknae's elder. He remembered when the younger would come up to him whenever he would see him. Now he was holding the younger in his arms. Now the youngest in their band was broken in mind, body, and spirit. Doyoung could faintly feel the ribs protruding on Hyuck's chest and realized how tiny his waist was. He softly nuzzled Donghyuck's hair and only lifted his face when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jungwoo looking at him with red eyes and felt Jungwoo softly wiped at his face, only then did he realize he was crying too. 

"Hyung, the ambulance is on it's way and so is Manager hyung. We have to bring him down to the lobby." ,Jungwoo said softly to a dumbstruck Doyoung. Doyoung numbly nodded his head and gently lifted Donghyuck up.

Doyoung slowly walked towards the elevator with Donghyuck in his arms and Jungwoo trailed after him. In the elevator, Jungwoo brushed Donghyuck's sweaty hair away from his forehead and stared down at the youngest in pity and wondered when it all went wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am truly sorry for the slow update. The sat's was an absolute bItch and I still have three math subjects to finish in three months before my graduation. So I had to study and study and study. So sorry for the delay this is a short chapter though. Hope this would be enough for now.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Freeshavocado

Donghyuck woke up in a strange room, heard a strange sound, and smelt, a strange scent. Everything around was white; white sheets, white ceiling, and white walls. He tried to lift his hand but saw that their was a needle inserted into his hand. He looked around and in a moment of clarity realized that he was lying on a hospital bed. There was an intravenous drip on a stand by his bed. The steady dripping was almost mesmerizing the longer Donghyuck looked at it. While he was getting lost in his thoughts the door to his room opened and Jungwoo and Doyoung walked in, their eyes down cast. 

"Hyung." Donghyuck called out with a scratchy voice. Donghyuck realized that his through was utterly parched after hearing his own voice. 

At the sound of Haechan's voice, Doyoung and Jungwoo whipped their heads around and gasped when they saw that their maknae's was conscious. Jungwoo uttered a small cry as he rushed to Donghyuck's bed. He carefully held Donghyuck's hand and stroked his palm softly asking if he was okay and if he needed anything. 

Doyoung stood at the foot of the bed, a look of disbelief on his face at how normal Donghyuck looked without the presence of the others. He slowly approached the maknae's who was drinking a glass of water that Jungwoo poured for him. As soon as Donghyuck passed the glass to Jungwoo, the vocalist enveloped the youngest in a tight hug. He felt Donghyuck stiffen up, but said nothing. He remembered when the youngest would just absolutely melt into a hug and reciprocate it with twice the enthusiasm. Feeling the maknae's stiffen under a hug was worrying, but Doyoung said nothing pushing the need to talk to Donghyuck about what was going on to the back of his mind. He just felt relieved that the younger woke up. According to what the doctors said, the younger was just overworked and underfed, but Doyoung knew that wasn't just it. It was something deeper, something that for some reason the younger wasn't telling them. When he closed his eyes, he could vividly see the trembling form of the younger. The panicked look and terror in Donghyuck's eyes. He knew that issue had to be resolved but for now he would just be grateful that the younger was awake. 

Jungwoo was speaking to Donghyuck about everything and nothing. He just wanted to see what reaction he could pull from the younger. He wanted to see if the younger would chatter back with the excitement that he used to exude in the past. Jungwoo felt hopeless as he chattered on and the only reaction the youngest would grace him with were small hums, nods, and a quiet "yes." He noticed the exhaustion that lined Donghyuck's face and decided that that was enough for today and after a small pat on the youngest's shoulder, he stood up and motioned for Doyoung, who at this point was just scrutinizing the youngest without saying a word, to leave the room. Both of them said their goodbyes which the younger replied with his own quiet goodbye, his eyes still not looking at them.


	5. Chapter 5

When the light from a person's eyes is stolen, it would never be returned. The light would turn to shadows, the shadows would be turned to voices, the voices would be turned to reality, and the reality would often result in the conception of a person of deep sadness. Somehow, the shadows are always so strong, so tenacious. Even the happiest of people, when their lights are stolen, never return to the happiness they once thrived in. What was joy when your mind decides you're useless? Nothing, joy becomes nothing but a glory of the past, an abnormality for the present, and an unreachable precipice for the future. People toil to reach the aforementioned precipice. They crawl and run and leap towards that point but often return empty handed. That was Donghyuck's reality now. Only, he doesn't try to reach the precipice. He sits and wallows. He resigned himself to a place of unworthiness among his hyungs and dongsaengs. 

When Haechan returned to the dorms after his stint in the hospital, he barely got a glance from the others. He was only noticed by Jungwoo and Doyoung who proceeded to smother him in hugs and kisses as soon as he walked into the threshold of the apartment. The closest form of attention he got from the others was a grunt from Taeyeong who was busy massaging Mark's shoulders when Haechan greeted him. He avoided going to the kitchen where most of his other teammates where gathered around the dining table. As he trudged down the hallway with Jungwoo and Doyoung trailing behind him, he sighed accepting himself to be the wallpaper of the group. Opening the door to his shared room, he turned and gave the two hyungs behind him a small smile and assured them he was okay. He insisted on them going to get some rest and smiled at their looks of worry. He repeated his reassurance and when they turned their backs on him and continued to their rooms, he closed the door with a tired sigh. He bathed and changed his clothes and prepared to sleep. 

Donghyuck was awoken by the sunlight shining in his face and Taeyeong's frantic knocking on his and Jaehyun's door. He quickly got up out of bed in order to not anger Taeyeong. After freshening up, Haechan joined the others at the table for their breakfast. No one even asked the maknae if he was ok or about his hospital stay. No one bothered to care, well, except Doyoung and Jungwoo who were quite obviously glaring at the others but that was beside the point. After the ruckus of breakfast was done, (which Haechan did not partake in and Doyoung and Jungwoo were to busy glaring at the rest of his hyung to notice) he along with the others rushed to the van. As he walked Haechan felt all kinds of pain shoot throughhis head but ignored it. 

He danced and sang. He weathered through the jabs of insult. He endured through the pain that was shooting through his body. Through it all, he just gave a small smile and said a quiet sorry. He feels exhausted. He wanted to return home. He wanted to be free of all of these. He wanted to go to the Dreamies dorm and forget about the pressure of being the maknae. He wanted and wanted and wanted because things were taken from him. His joy was taken. His confidence was taken. His innocence was taken. He was taken for granted. All of it made him want. He wanted his hyungs back. He wanted the hyungs that would smother him in kisses and cuddles when he felt unwell. He wanted his best friend back. He wanted the best friend that wasn't the golden boy but the best friend who would sit and play the guitar while he sings. He wanted the best friend that was just a tad too awkward. He also wanted his hyungs back. He wanted the Taeyeong hyung that would always have his back. He wanted the Johnny hyung that would always buy him things and spoil him. He wanted the Yuta and Taeil hyung who would chase him around when he played a prank on them. He wanted the Jaehyun hyung who was always so kind to him. He wanted the WinWin hyung who would smile and concede when he wanted a kiss and a hug. He wanted and wanted. He was only thankful that his Doyoung hyung and Jungwoo hyung weren't taken from him. They were there but his courage was also taken from him so he wouldn't dare to approach. So much is taken but none is given.

After all the schedule for the day was done, he timidly asked Doyoung to allow him to go to the dreamies dorm. Doyoung gave him a pat on the shoulder and gave him permission, promising him that he would tell Taeyeong. Haechan stood in front of the door to the Dreamies dorm, wondering if they were also taken from him. He softly opened the door with the key in his hand and entered. He saw the rest of the Dreamies cuddled on the sofa while a movie was showing on the tv. He walked softly in an effort to surprise them but Chenle saw him and uttered a cry of excitement which caused the rest of the Dreamies to collectively run to him and envelop him in a group hug. Haechan felt tears well up in his eyes but willed it away. He was glad, so so so glad that the Dreamies were not taken from him also. He was manhandled onto the couch and with Jisung snuggling to his right side and Jeno's head on his left shoulder, he allowed himself a small sliver of happiness. With Renjun on his lap and Chenle and Jaemin playing with his hair and fingers respectively, he allowed himself to forget, even for awhile, the things that were taken from him and dwell on the things that remained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet! Guess who's back my dudes! Another chapter for you. Thanks for the support, kudos, and comments it srsly pulls me out from the author's block i'm having

After days or weeks or was it months of cold empty loneliness, Donghyuck felt some sort of warmth in his sleep. He was enveloped in a cocoon of bodies. A blanket thrown haphazardly over said bodies. He was warm. Every little thing felt warm and homely but there was still that little place in his head or maybe his heart that still felt cold. 

He remembered the cold that settled into him on days that blended into weeks, weeks that blended into months, he remembered and he was sad to remember. He never wanted to know what sadness and sorrow was, but life was cruel, his hyungs were cruel, and his mind was the most cruel of them all. It was his mind that fed him fantasies of grandeur. Fantasies of being able to perform on stage with the lights glaring down on him, the beat of the songs thumping beneath his feet, and fans shouting his name. Ironically, it was also his mind that became his enemy. An enemy so poisonous and lethal that living is so so difficult. 

He tried to get out of the cocoon that is the Dream members as inconspicuously as possible. Slowly wriggling his body to release himself from the lose grips that Jaemin and Jeno had on him. He sighed in relief as he stood up. Donghyuck looked at the pile of bodies on the living room floor with fondness and love in his eyes. He no knew that no matter how it hurt, no matter how tough everything else felt, he would have his peers to come home to. He would always have Renjun's small arms and snaggle tooth to look forward to. He would always have Chenle's piercing laugh to comfort him. He would always have Jisung's awkward hugs to melt into. He would always have Jaemin's bright smile to cheer him up. He always have Jeno's soft voice and half moon eyes to lean on. It was this things no, people that he has that makes up for everything else that is taken. He silently trudged to the kitchen looking for a glass of water, all the while thinking about how he would have to leave this haven and face the people who were so threatening. The people who towered over him in terms of talent, looks, and everything else. The people, who when placed next to him, would seem perfect.

It was this reality that made him crave the comfort of his mother's hug. He just wanted to leave all of this behind and return to his family. His family who never doubted him but always thought he was the best. He smiled darkly as he thought of how his mother thought that her son was so perfect. He thought that his mother just haven't seen the white marks that littered his body, the emaciated torso that he skillfully hid, and the little razors who have become his bestfriends. In his mind he was fucked up and it was his mind that he believed in.

After drinking the water, Donghyuck went back to the living room and lowered himself to his previous position. Somehow, Jeno's arms ended up wrapping around Haechan's waist and Renjun moved up to lay his head on his chest. Donghyuck looked up and resigned himself to this respite and tomorrow he would face his demons again. 

Donghyuck returned the next morning to the hustle and bustle of the dorm. His hyungs were scrambling around to get changed and swallow their breakfast. As Hyuck walked past the kitchen were some of his teammates were eating no one even batted an eye at him. He walked quickly in the direction of his room but before he got further the towering body of Jaehyun bumped him and caused him to fall to the ground. Jaehyun gave him the stink eye and continued on his way to the kitchen. Donghyuck winced as he picked himself up. He quickly entered his room and got changed thankful that he ate and showered at the Dreamies' dorm. A small smile appeared on his face when he remembered their whines when they found at that he had to leave. He promised to visit them again soon. As soon as he was in his practice gear, he left his room just in time for Doyoung and Jungwoo to emerge from their respective rooms. They gave him a smile and quickly walked away as they were already late. Donghyuck ended up being the last on to live the dorm and he walked behind the rest of his hyungs. He ignored his teammates cheerful chatter in favor of plugging his earphones into his ear. He used to crave joining them in whatever ruckus they would cause but now decided that if he just made himself invisible, he would be safe from their wrath. In short, Donghyuck just resigned ever talking to them again.


End file.
